


You Call When You are High

by SofiAnA2004



Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Shopping Malls, Video & Computer Games, just two friends chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAnA2004/pseuds/SofiAnA2004
Summary: Just the two of them chilling and being dorks.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Series: DEH and BMC Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You Call When You are High

**Author's Note:**

> Dont know where I was taking this, I just wanted to have some fun and write again.

“Hey, dude,” Jeremy waved at Michael.

“Oh, that's where you are,” Michael chuckled, as he walked over, “ I'm pretty sure I checked all over the mall for you.”

Jeremy frowned and looked at his phone, “But it's noon? This was the time we agreed to meet up. I just got here.”

“Uh, no.” Michael raised an eyebrow and pulled out his own phone, “It's one. You know, daylight savings and all that shit?”

“Oh.” Jeremy looked back down at his phone, confused, “Why didn't my phone switch then?”

“Who knows, dude. Maybe it's something in your settings? Now c’mon, let's go to the video game store. I think that I saw a new game that I want to try.”

“Did they just get a new game?” Jeremy asked as he was dragged along.

“Um, sorta? I don't really know.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ll see when we get there. I don't know how to explain it.”

“You don't know how to explain a video game?”

“Exactly, now you get it.”

Jeremy groaned but followed his friend towards the store. Not that he really had a choice, seeing as Michael had a grip on his arm.

Once they got there, Jeremy poked his head in. He saw no hints of some new retro game, however.

“Uh, dude?” He turned around to see Michael headed towards the back of the store. “Wait, where are you going?”

“C’mon, I promise that you are going to like it.” Michael grinned at him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but still smiled and followed him.

“TA-DA!” Michael exclaimed.

Jeremy blinked, “Wait just a sec-, is that a remake of AOTD?”

“Yeah, dude. It's for the Xbox, at least for now, but look at it!” Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand and pulled him closer.

“How did you find out about this?”

“I got high two nights ago and started searching for random things. I wrote my self a note, which I didn't understand, but anyway, yesterday, I saw what I searched for and got interested again. So here we are.”

Jeremy laughed, “Of course you would think of this high. I mean there are so many other random things that you tell me.”

“What?” Micheal looked at him, “ What are you talking about. I don't think that I’ve ever talked to you when I'm high unless you are at my house.”

“That's a load of bullshit. I don't know how many times I've woken up to voicemails from you. Always when you are high.”

“Seriously? That's weird, I don't have any recollection of having done that.”

Jeremy laughed, “Whatever, dude, let's just get the game and go to some other stores.”

Michael shook his head and snorted, “What other stores? This is pretty much the only reason why we come to the mall.”

“No new sodas to buy?”

“Nah, not lately.”

Michael grabbed the game and walked over to the counter. As soon as he had paid, they headed out to the food court.

“I can't wait to get some fries,” Jeremy moaned, “I didn't eat any breakfast. You want some lo mein, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Great, I'll go get the food and come back. Go get us some seats.”

“Right,” Michael gave a pair of thumbs-ups and headed off.

<->

Jeremy returned with a burger for himself and a plate of lo mein for Michael. 

“Hey, thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem. So, I was meaning to ask, do you have an Xbox, because I don't think I've ever seen you play with one.”

“Um, I know that I do somewhere, I just haven't pulled it out in a while.”

“Got it.”

“So, how did you know that I wanted lo mein?”

“You told me, duh.”

“What, when? I don't remember doing that.”

Jeremy snorted, “Well, you were high.”

“Was this two days ago?”

“Yep, and then yesterday you wanted to go to the mall. So, here we are.”

“Huh, I never knew how much my thoughts affected me subconsciously.”

“Jeremy laughed, “That is the stupidest thing you have ever said, ‘ I never knew how much my thoughts affected me subconsciously’?” 

“Wha- don't laugh, I'm serious.”

“Yeah, and that makes it funnier. Dude, what the heck?” Jeremy started laughing again.

“Michael just pouted and stabbed his food. 

“Oh, c’mon, don't ignore me. You know that that was stupid.”

“Nope, it was smart. It was not stupid. Absolutely not.”

Jeremy started to giggle at Michael and threw a fry at his food, snickering when it landed. Michael looked up from his food at him with an offended look. 

“How dare you. Just for that, I’m not giving you a ride back to your house.”

Jeremy grinned, “Totally fine with that, I have to go to the grocery store to get some food anyway. So suck it.” He stuck his tongue out at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Its kinda short, but I really wanted to get something out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave some kudos and comments, I always appreciate them.
> 
> I hope you guys are doing ok with what is happening with the coronavirus. Make sure to stay safe out there!


End file.
